dumbbell_nan_kilo_moterufandomcom-20200213-history
Machio Naruzo
Machio Naruzo (街雄 鳴造, Machio Naruzō; "Naruzo Machio") is a bodybuilder and personal trainer at Silverman Gym who regularly coaches the main characters from Koyo Women's Academy and is the series de-facto main male protagonist. Appearance Machio is a tall man of fair complexion. He has messy short black hair, blue eyes, and a very handsome profile. He is most commonly seen wearing a blue and white tracksuit. Although he normally appears to be a slender of average frame, he is in fact very muscular. Once flexing, he reveals such a deceptively large and well-defined physique, which is a complete contrast to his babyface, that he literally rips apart his clothing as he bulges out until all he is left wearing is a speedo. Personality Machio is by nature a very kind a helpful man who is dedicated to help the members of the Silverman Gym better themselves. When Hibiki asked him if he would laugh at her after she is barely able to complete three sets of bench presses, he answers that he cannot laugh at someone trying their best. He is noted to have a charming personality and he is very knowledgeable about bodybuilding and exercise. Machio's running gag involves him doing a bodybuilder pose where he bursts out of his clothing to reveal his well-built body. So fixated on physical fitness and his own physique, he looks for almost any excuse to show off, as even words that remind him of his muscles compel him to flex. He appears to be oblivious to how much his body freaks people out and apparently has no shame about being almost naked in public. On one occasion, it was shown that he would board a plane in only a speedo if they let him. History Little is known about Machio's past, but, it is known that he has been incredibly buff since high school, due to being a member of the football team. He went to the U.S to study sports theory and studied under Barnold Shortsinator. Plot Machio appears when Hibiki tries to leave the Silverman Gym due to the too many macho men training there. She immediately changes her mind when seeing him and develops a crush on him because of his good looks. He aids Hibiki and Akemi in bench pressing and shows off his muscled physique. Abilities Physical Abilities As his physique would imply, his strength is leagues above the average human, able to crush an iron grip in a single hand. By his own account, he was strong enough to bench 100kg and bicep curl 50kg Dumbbells when he was just starting out. His muscles are so developed that he is able to effortlessly tear through his clothes simply by flexing. His muscles control even allow him to choose which parts of his body bulge through his clothes. His physical abilities are likely a result of a weird genetic condition that speeds up muscle building far above the normal human. Relationships Sakura Hibiki: One of the students from Koyo Women's Academy whom Machio coaches. Hibiki has a crush on him but he is oblivious to her infatuation towards him. He is quite interested in her strength. Soryuin Akemi: One of the students from Koyo Women's Academy whom Machio coaches. The two usually explain workouts and diets. Tachibana Satomi: A history teacher from Koyo Women's Academy whom Machio coaches. Like Hibiki, she has a crush on him. Uehara Nana: Nana is an old friend of his from Elementary School. The two are occasional co-workers. Sakura Ibuki: Ibuki is a friend of his from High School. Barnold Shortsinator: Barnold is his mentor from his time in the U.S.. They lost contact with each other after separate incidents where their phones were destroyed. The two plan to compete against each other one day. Koharu Utsunomiya: Koharu is a co-worker of his from another branch. The two get along and respect each other. Toyoda Tadakatsu: A ghost that tried to attack him. After he inadvertently and unknowingly impressed Tadakatsu with his muscles, it developed an adoration for him and joined Silverman's gym. Notes & Trivia *He has appeared in a Silverman Gym commercial with Julius Reinhold.4-koma: Commercial Gallery References Category:Male Category:Article Stubs Category:Main characters